


Because Things Happen

by Ghostly_Ghoul



Category: Flash - Fandom, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Ghoul/pseuds/Ghostly_Ghoul
Summary: The New Directions went to Central City not expecting to find an old rival turned friend.





	Because Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything but my own original plot line.

The New Directions took a trip to Central City. What they didn’t expect was to see Sebastian Smythe laughing with a group of people. They were close enough to hear there conversation so they listened in. They were talking about how it’s not good for Sebastian to bottle up his feelings and that he should let them out. Preferably through singing. It looked like Sebastian was refusing before a girl with black hair got him to agree. Kurt personally though Sebastian looked hot. Kurt and Sebastian were friends for a while and then Sebastian moved away and they lost touch. Blaine had broken up with him for Tina so he didn’t feel guilty for admiring him. It seemed Sebastian had picked his song as he made his way to the stage with an adorable pout on his face. The music and Sebastian was singing, looking directly at the blonde guy.

“So this is what you meant,  
When you said that you were spent?”

The blonde guy let go of a blonde girls hand and looked down in shame. Kurt assumed something must have happened between Sebastian and the blond male.

“And now it’s time to build,  
From the bottom of the pit right to the top.  
Don’t hold back,  
Packing my bags and giving the economy a rain check.”

Sebastian had his eyes closed tightly but you could tell me meant every word. The New Directions were confused on why Sebastian would want to leave but the table where the blonde guy was sitting had a look of understanding.

“I don’t ever want to let you down.  
I don’t ever want to leave this town.  
Cause after all,  
This city never sleeps at night.  
It’s time to begin,  
Isn’t it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I’ll admit,  
I’m just the same as I was.”

The blonde man looked guilty and Kurt suspected he had good reason to be.

“Now don’t you understand?  
I’m never changing who I am.”

The New Directions table cheered for him, drawing the attention of said singer and his previous table. When Sebastian spotted them he smiled brightly as Kurt waved at him. Male blondie looked at him with jealousy clear in his eyes but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to care because Sebastian looks breathtaking when he smiles.

“So this is where you fell?  
And I am left to sell.  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell,  
Right to the top.  
Don’t look back.  
Turning to rags,  
And giving the commodities a rain check.”

Sebastian hurried through the rest of the song and when it was finally finished he made his way towards the New Directions table ignoring his friends calling his name. He engulfed Kurt in a big hug shocking both friend groups. Sebastian quickly pulled Kurt up to the stage with him to sing a duet. Sebastian picked a song while smirking at Blaine and when the music started, those who got the reference laughed.

(A/N: Sebastian will be in parentheses and Kurt will be regular)

“I really can’t stay (But baby, it’s cold outside.)”

Oliver definitely wasn’t jealous of this very fashionable males singing ability.

“I’ve got to go away (But baby, it’s cold outside)  
This evening has been (Been hoping that you’d drop in)  
So very nice (I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice)”

Sebastian took Kurt’s hand in his. Meanwhile Oliver was regretting cheating on him with Felicity.

“My mother will start to worry (Beautiful what’s your hurry?)  
My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)”

They were dancing around the stage beautifully and they seemed to have an aspect of flirtation in their dancing. Oliver was not jealous. Nope. And neither was Blaine. Oh, definitely not.

“So really is better scurry (Beautiful please don’t hurry)  
But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour)”

Blaine honestly wasn’t sure if he’d rather be Kurt or Sebastian in this situation.

“The neighbors might think (Baby, it’s bad out there)  
Say what’s in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there)”

Santana and some of the other New Directions just wanted them to make out already. The sexual tension was maddening.

“I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell (I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell)”

Kurt bowed dramatically at the compliment making Sebastian giggle. Which was a sound his new friends hadn’t ever heard except maybe Iris.

“I ought to say no, no, no sir (Mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I’m gonna say that I tried (What’s the sense in hurting my pride?)”

At this point they had stopped dancing and were standing very close to each other. Almost no space in between them. Making Oliver and Blaine jealous.

“I really can’t stay (Oh baby don’t hold out)  
But baby it’s cold outside (Baby it’s cold outside)”

Kurt moves away making Sebastian pout adorably.

“I’m simply must go (But baby, it’s cold outside)  
The answer is no (But baby, it’s cold outside)”

Sebastian fell to his knees hands raised as if begging Kurt not to leave making the latter giggle softly.

“You’re welcome has been (How lucky that you dropped in)  
So nice and warm (Look out the window at this dawn)”

Sebastian mockingly pointed at the window making Rachel giggle in her seat. She could get along with this Sebastian.

“My sister will be suspicious (Gosh your lips look delicious)  
My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon the tropical shore)”

Sebastian leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt’s lips before moving away so Kurt could sing the next line.

“My maiden aunts mind is vicious (Gosh your lips are delicious)  
But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before)”

Sebastian winked at Kurt making the latter blush. Meanwhile Oliver was seething with jealousy over the kiss.

“I’ve gotta get home (But baby, you’d freeze out there)  
Say lend me a coat (It’s up to your knees out there)”

Sebastian slid his scarf off and placed it on Kurt’s neck.

“You’ve really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don’t you see? (How can you do this to me?)

Sebastian glared playfully at the shorter boy when Kurt ruffled his hair. Iris was shocked because Sebastian yelled at everyone who dared touch his hair.

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow (Think of my life long sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied (If you got pneumonia and died)”

Kurt strutted away from Sebastian sassily who followed closely behind like a lovesick puppy.

“I really can’t stay (Get over that hold out)  
Baby it’s cold  
(Both) Baby it’s cold outside.”

Everyone cheered as Kurt pulled Sebastian down by the collar of his shirt and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
